


Guilty feet have got no rhythm

by TempusFrangit0114



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alex is only mentioned, Bachelorette Party, Daniel deserves better, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Infidelity, Lots of alcohol, No Beta, Pre-Canon, Requited Unrequited Love, Truth or Dare, as well as Tony, kind of, sexy but not too sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusFrangit0114/pseuds/TempusFrangit0114
Summary: Daniel learns that Grace didn't throw a bachelorette party before getting married, and he wants to do something about it.(Or: Truth or dare goes wrong)
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas & Grace Le Domas, Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Guilty feet have got no rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I love Daniel and Grace. And sorry if there's any errors! I hope you'll enjoy this! 💕

By that day, Grace already spend one week living in the Le Domas mansion, polishing the last details before the wedding. Alex parents insisted them to sleep in separated rooms. _Like_ , who _does_ _that_ _in_ _2019?_ , and even if Alex sometimes sneaked into her room, today he went out to talk with his father.

Grace understood that, after all, he didn't see him in a while, but she couldn't avoid feeling bored and alone. She downloaded three games on her phone, hoping that they could entretain her for a while before sleeping.

Game one was shit, game two entretain her for the first 45 minutes, and before she could even open game three someone knocked at her door. Which was weird, Alex said he'll return in the mornings (Weird, but she didn't said anything about it, but that was a long time to talk about business) but maybe was one of the maids, so she quickly get up and and answer.

Her future brother in-law was standing on the door, with a messy hair, he wasn't dressed as formal as usual, in fact he was wearing a white shirt, a pair of grey joggings and he wasn't wearing any shoes, was quite a funny view. He had a bottle in his hand, two glasses in his other hand and other bottle behind his arm.

"Daniel? What are you doing here? It's like..." She checked her phone and rose a brow "1 a.m.? Ugh, time is slow"

"Hey, Grace, nice to see you too" He quickly answer, smirking "Want the short version or the long one?"

"Just tell me"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the study to have a drink. And then I remember Alex told me that you didn't had a bachelorette party, which sounded really sad if you ask me. And I didn't really wanted to drink alone, so I thought we could have throw you a bachelorette party now, but I'm afraid it would be just you and me drinking a lot, but I could do an strip tease if you like"

"Your wife knows you are here? Or Alex?" Grace chuckled at the last phase.

"I kind of sneak out of our room, to be honest. Maybe I woke her up, if you want to we can call her but she's not as fun as me" He said shrugging "And I didn't saw Alex before he left, so I didn't really ask him if I could get drunk with his future wife"

"Fair enough, come on in" She opened she door enough for him to enter with the bottles "I was so bored I was about to kill myself, did you notice how phone games suck these days?"

"Yes, but try not to mention that in front of my father because he's really excited about the idea of extending the "Le Domas legacy" to phone games or some bullshit like that" He sat on the floor, carefully putting the bottles down, and grabbing one to pour some whiskey on it, to hand it to Grace short after.

"Really? Wow, the Le Domas dominion knows no limits" Grace sat on the floor, in front of him, and grabbing the glass.

"Dominion? Nice"

* * *

It was already 4 a.m. and Grace and Daniel spend those three hours chatting and drinking. At some point, the two bottles Daniel initially brought run dry, so he sneak to grab another one from the study. They both were considerably drunk and they couldn't avoid but laugh at how clumsy they were. Grace was glad they sat on the floor considering they both were spilling some of the now bourbon on it.

"Quick question, why you didn't had a bachelorette party?" Daniel was genuinely curious about it, he felt his party was one of the best parts of his marriage.

"Well, my friends are kind of far, and I didn't had the chance before coming here. And besides, I don't really care about it"

"If you want a strip tease the offer still stands" He shrugged. She just dismiss it with a smile.

"You know something? This tastes like shit" Grace said making a disgust face while pulling the glass down.

"And you just noticed it after drinking half of it?"

"Good point" She said picking it up again and drinking the last bit of it.

She was sitting against the bed, and Daniel was now laying on the floor, looking at the ceiling. She met Daniel a few months ago, in fact he was the first member of the family she met. He was funny, she remember the blush on her face the first time he jokingly hit on her, but by now she was used to, and he was his second option to be with during Le Domas family's gatherings when Alex leave her alone.

Daniel also liked to talk with Grace during family meetings, Alex and her felt like a breath of fresh air between the old walls of the mansion.

He especially remembers when he first met her. The three of them met at a bar (Charity decided to stay in their house), he was drinking his second glass when they arrived. He truly loved Alex, and he was incredibly happy of see him happy, and Grace was great too, he liked her, she was funny, smart, beautiful, and the most important thing, she had a soul. He remembers smiling really wide as Grace walked away from the table, he was really enjoying himself.

He remembers Alex asking him what he thought about her, and he remembered how his smile fade away when Alex told him he was going to ask her to marry him. 'Did you tell her?' he asked visibly disturbed, 'No, if I do it she's going to walk away, and I love her', it sounded romantic but also incredibly stupid. When he was about to answer Grace returned, asking him about his face. He dismiss her with a joke, but he felt uncomfortable for the rest of the night. 

Now they were there, in the house, and the wedding was just a few days away. Everytime he was alone with her he joked about how she should run away before the wedding, to which she always laughed about, but he really wanted to say "Run away now before it's too late". But he couldn't do that to Alex, but it was also unfair for her, and she certainly didn't deserve something bad happen to her. He felt nauseous, and the alcohol wasn't really help him to feel any better. Besides, the idea of solving moral dilemmas while drunk didn't sound very wise. So he did what he always did when he felt that way about the family traditions, drink some more and avoid it.

"I'm bored, we should play a game" He said out of no where after a few minutes.

"A game? Like what?" She mumbled against her glass.

"Give me a second" He took his phone out of his pocket, accidentally throwing it to the floor on the process. When he grab it again, he looked to the store for a game. "Let's see...Candy crush?"

Grace just made another disgust face.

"Okay...crosswords?"

"Too drunk for that"

"Poker? We could made it a strip poker to make it more interesting"

"Not too drunk for that one"

"Truth or dare?"

"What are we? In high school?"

"You didn't said no" He said, tapping on the screen to download it.

"We are really playing that? We are kind of old for it" Grace said chuckling.

"You're no fun"

The app was easy to use, it choose randomly between the players and let them choose between truth or dare, but the app gave it's owns questions and challenges.

"Ok, I'm the player one, I'll choose truth" He said, while sitting again in front of her "This says you can ask me everything you want"

"Okay...Uhm...Who the fuck decided having severed animal heads in all the house was a good idea?" The question took him for surprise, winning a loud laughter, just to be shushed by Grace between more silent laughs.

"Well, the family really likes to hunt and keeping trophies. You should be thankful, tho, because he..." He pointed to the head of a white goat hanging placed over her bed "looks friendly"

"Friendly?" She answer watching the head with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I don't know, he looks like a good guy. In my room we have a stuffed bear that's, like, roaring, I almost shit myself when I'm drunk and I bump into it. Besides, I'm not really into hunting, my dad took Alex and me sometimes to hunt but I just didn't like it"

"Okay, good answer. It's my turn now?"

"See? You're enjoying it. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby"

"Okay...this says you have to try to balance your drink on your head for at least ten seconds, and if you fail, you have to drink for ten seconds"

"Pfft, that's easy" She filled her glass, sat straight, and placed the glass on her head.

"Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"It's an earthquake" He answer while getting close to her.

"Don't you dare"

"I can't control nature, I'm sorry" He said laughing while starting to shake her, causing the glass to fall on her lap, and getting her pijamas wet with alcohol.

"You're an asshole" She laughed and pushed him into his place again, and he fell without stop laughing.

"As a punishment, you have to drink for ten seconds now"

"What a horrible punishment" He said while grabbing the bottle and taking a long sip.

"Give me that" She said grabbing his phone "Your turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Now it's getting interesting" She laughed while watching the screen, and she read out loud "Send your dad a link to "2girls1cup" saying 'Hey check this out!' "

"What!?" He said while chocking

"Rules are rules" She answer giving him the phone.

"Oh, fuck" He grabbed the phone, searched for the vídeo, and copied the link. Then, he read out loud and he typed " 'Hey, dad! Check this out, it's my favourite video, I thought you might like it too' and send"

"You didn't"

"Yes I did, look" He showed her the phone and she started laughing "Now we have to wait. Meanwhile, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Coward" He said turning his eyes, and reading out loud again "What color is your underwear?"

"You're asking just to know or it is an actual question?"

"Both"

"Red" She said rolling her eyes.

"Classy. My turn" He throw the phone at her "Dare"

"Let's see..." She started laughing once again, a mix from the stupid game and the drunkness "Put your finger in your mouth and suck it erotically"

"Oh, c'mon" He laughed, and he tried his best puting his finger in his mouth, and Grace laughed so much she was almost crying.

"Yeah, really hot"

"Gimme that" He took his phone "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" "Tell each person round the table what you fancy the most about them. You have to say something nice about him..." He said pointing at the goat again "and me"

"Okay, so. About him I like his kind eyes" She answer looking at the goat with a smile. When she turned to Daniel, he looked really hot, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was "And about you...Your sense of humor"

"Thanks, so I got pretty for nothing" He said passing a hand trough his hair

"Shhhh. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

* * *

Between playing, they finished the last bottle they had, and reading the screen was becoming a difficult task.

"God, the room it's spinning. You're a bad influence"

"Welcome to my daily life. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Uh...Kiss the person on your left for ten seconds"

"Shit..." They stared at each other for what it felt like hours, her face felt suddenly hot.

"You know I'm totally into it, but we can just skip it if you don't want to" Daniel said, with a playful tone, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, it's not like it would mean something, we're just playing a stupid game"

"So...?"

"Shut up" She sat next to him with difficulty, and he just looked at her in silence.

"You're ok with this?"

"Yes, I mean, we are just joking around" He said, while meeting her eyes again.

Their heads were a mess, and probably most of the night would fade for tomorrow. Grace didn't knew if it was the alcohol but Daniel looked hot when he was also drunk. Her brain in that moment totally found the logic in kissing him because it might be the last time she kissed another man before a life of being happily married to the men he really love. While Daniel just thought she looked really pretty with red cheeks.

She placed a hand on his cheek and he hated himself for lean into it like he never received love. Before having second thoughts, she press her lips against his. None of them moved their lips at first. _Ugh, this is really awkward,_ she thought.

But after a few of seconds, he leaned more into it, softly caressing her cheek. He started slowly, and she followed his movements, cautiously. It was like they were exploring each other. _Okay, he's a good kisser_. The ten seconds were over by now, but none of them pulled away. 

The touch of his hand was hot against her cheek, and it felt just right. His mouth tasted like the fancy bourbon they just finished. Her hand moved from his cheek to his hair, playing with his curls. 

Before they could even notice, the kiss was already too heated. Daniel's hands found their way to her waist, his even between the clothes she could feel the warmth in his skin, and she wanted more of it. She got closer to him, careful of not breaking the kiss, and she felt like Daniel read her mind, because one of his hands travelled from her waist, through her hip, down to her thigh, and he guided her into his lap, placing her legs on either side of his. Grace press against his body, seeking for the warmness of it, biting softly his lip from time to time, to which he deepened the kiss even more.

She wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him slow and deep. They didn't know how long it was since they started, but they didn't wanted to stop, the only times they broke the kiss was to breathe. The voice of reason in their heads was quiet, and although they knew it was bad, they couldn't stop, it was like only they existed. His hand move from her thigh, and move under her shirt, touching all the skin he could, making her shiver.

They broke apart, and Daniel started to kiss her jaw, leaving a trace of kissing down to her neck, she could feel him breathing hard against her skin, and she felt a very familiar heat. Now her hands moved, from his shoulders, through his chest and under his shirt, but she pulled away like she touched fire when a loud music sounded.

"It's that Careless Whisper?" She asked, confused.

"Uh...yes, it's my phone" At some point, his phone was left behind on the floor. He grabbed it and answer the call "Hi, dad" 

Realization hit her like a punch in the stomach. What the fuck was she doing with his future brother in-law while her husband was with his future father in-law. She started to feel sick, like she might throw up.

"What video? Oh, yeah, I forgot about it" She could hear some loud shouts behind the phone, and a smile appeared in the corner of Daniel's swollen mouth "That means that you didn't like it?...yeah, sorry, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking...yes, I know it is disgusting, I don't know what you want me to do more than say sorry...oh, you're coming back with Alex?" A

_Alex_. That was a second punch in the guts. She quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom to throw up. It was the guilt, or the alcohol, maybe a horrible mix of both.

"That was an uhm...I bumped into a table. Let's talk when you return, ok? Bye"

When he hung up realization hit him too, and he stood still for a solid minute, before standing up and checking for Grace in the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor, with her face inside the toilet, puking. He kneel next to her and grabbed her hair, leaving caresses in her back, afraid of saying anything.

"What the fuck we did?" Grace's voice was hoarse, and she grabbed a piece of paper to clean her mouth "I'm an awful person, I love your brother"

"I..." Daniel closed his eyes and sigh "I know. You're not an awful person. We were just playing a stupid game for drunk schollars. And we drunk a lot. Besides, you said it, it didn't meant anything...right?"

Daniel sounded like he also tried to convince himself it wasn't anything. Guilt was killing him too, he loved Alex and would do anything to protect him, but that might have been one of the best kisses in his life. Grace looked back at him, looking like she was fighting her own moral battle inside her head.

"Yes, you're right" She sigh, massaging her temples "I'll probably forget about half of this tomorrow...my mouth tastes like shit"

He carefully picked her up, helping her standing up. She washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Then he help her into her bed, and tucked her in. She quickly fell asleep, _or maybe she was pretending to avoid this uncomfortable situation, who really knows_. He picked up the bottles and the glasses, trying to put eveything in order back again.

When he finished, he sneak out of the room into the kitchen to throw away the bottles. He returned to the study, and sat in front of the fire.

"Fuck" His eyes were fixed on the fire, and he looked like a lost child. He just kissed his brother's future wife.

That thought lead to other one. He looked up to see the painting over the chimney.

_The wedding, Le Bail, Grace, the game. **Fuck**._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was sponsored by the Truth or Dare app.


End file.
